


Through Kindess

by CandyFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Lysandre catches his first pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Kindess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Pokémon, any, their first pokémon_ @ fic_promptly.

There were a lot of different pokémon in the world to choose from. His dad had started out with a snivy, and his mom's first pokémon was a litleo. They told him to think carefully about which pokémon his first would be as they would become a life-long companion. They also wanted him to choose a pokémon befitting their family name, but they didn't say that to him directly. Lysandre didn't want his parents to be disappointed with his choice, but he also wanted to find a pokémon he truly wanted to raise.

His parents owned a vacation home along Azure Bay. One day, Lysandre was walking along the shoreline when he saw a magikarp flopping on the sand. He knew that magikarp weren't native to the area, so someone must have abandoned it to die so close to water. Lysandre felt disgusted that someone could abandon their pokémon in such a cruel way. He couldn't leave the pokémon to suffer that way. Lysandre ran to where the magikarp was, and gently scooped it up into his arms. He walked to the edge of the shore, then got onto his knees to let the magikarp swim into the water. The magikarp splashed in the water happily, bringing a small smile to Lysandre's face. He watched the magikarp for a few seconds before getting up off his knees. The magikarp stopped splashing, and stared up at Lysandre while bobbing in the water. Lysandre turned around to leave when he heard the magikarp give a mournful cry.

Lysandre looked behind his shoulder to see the magikarp staring at him. He immediately turned back around, then got onto his knees again.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Lysandre asked.

The magikarp just gave another cry, and swam up closer to the shore. Lysandre put out his hand close to the magikarp. The pokémon then butted its head up into his hand. Lysandre began to pet the magikarp, who proceeded to make little chirping sounds. He hadn't thought of magikarp as a particularly cute pokémon before, but this one seemed to be the exception. Lysandre stopped petting the magikarp, and pulled his hand away as a sudden thought crossed his mind. The magikarp cried out, splashing its fins in distress. Lysandre put his hand back on the magikarp, and the magikarp calmed down immediately as he thought it would. He realized what the magikarp wanted from him.

"Do you want me to catch you?" The magikarp chirped happily in answer.

Lysandre knew that magikarp was an odd choice for a first pokémon. He knew magikarp evolved into gyarados from his studies, but he didn't know how far this magikarp would need to grow until it reached that form. At the same time, Lysandre knew in his heart he couldn't abandon the magikarp like its previous owner had. He was glad that he kept a pokéball handy just in case. Most people were usually given their first pokémon as a gift, or from a professor, but Lysandre wasn't most people.

Standing up, Lysandre pulled the pokéball out from the pocket of his shorts. The magikarp was watching him, and Lysandre could've sworn it was smiling. He pressed the button in the middle of the pokéball, then opened it in front of the magikarp. A beam of red light shot out of the pokéball, and enveloped the magikarp. The beam then came back inside the pokéball, and the pokéball shut itself. It only wiggled once before making a dinging sound, signifying the pokémon's capture.

Lysandre stared down at the pokéball in his hand. He had caught a pokémon by showing it kindness. It was an amazing feeling he wouldn't forget. Putting the pokéball back into his pocket, Lysandre headed back to the vacation home to tell his parents that he'd caught his first pokémon.


End file.
